Toy Story
Toy Story is the first 3d movie animation that ever been made since 1995 in Pixar Animation Studios. Team Toy Story 'Cowboy Woody' Sheriff Woody Pride is a cowboy, and Andy's favorite. Appearing in all three Toy Story films, he usually acts as the leader of the gang. His rivalry with Buzz forms the basis of the plot of the first film. In Toy Story 2, he is stolen at a yard sale by a toy collector, causing the other toys to embark on a rescue mission. In Toy Story 3 he and the other toys are shipped to a daycare center. 'Buzz Lightyear' Buzz Lightyear is a "space ranger," and wears a space suit with various features such as retractable wings and transparent helmet, a laser "weapon," and various sound effects. In Toy Story, he begins the series believing he is not a toy, but an actual space ranger (the other toys are aware that they are toys) and develops a rivalry with Woody, who resents him for getting more attention as the newcomer. During the film, he comes to realize that he is a toy, and eventually becomes good friends with Woody. He is extremely loyal to his friends. During his time trapped at Sid's house, Hannah, Sid's sister, called Buzz Mrs. Nesbit. In Toy Story 2, Buzz goes to save Woody from Al with Potato Head, Ham, Rex, and Slink (Slinky Dog) where he gets stuck in the Buzz Lightyear aisle in Al's Toy Barn by another Buzz and finds out for himself what he was really like. In Toy Story 3, a friendship begins to develop between Buzz and Jessie. He is particularly open with his affection when switched to "Spanish mode." 'Cowgirl Jessie' Jessie is a cowgirl, and part of the Woody's Round Up gang. She first appeared in Toy Story 2 along with Bullseye and Stinky Pete. Initially, Jessie was hesitant to join Andy's friends. After she becomes part of the family, she is very happy (despite that Andy first calls her Bazooka Jane). In Toy Story 3, she was riding Bullseye when Woody fell off the train in Andy's opening sequence. She argued with Woody on their way to Sunnyside Daycare because of when the others think Andy threw them out. Later in the film, Jessie feels close with Buzz, even when Buzz got switched into Spanish. At the end, Jessie and Buzz danced to the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Jessie also appears in Pixar's Monsters, Inc. as one of the toys Boo gives Sully. Jessie also appears in Pixar's production of Toy Story of terror!'''as the main character that saves the other toys from the toy stealer and seller at the rest stop. Rex '''Rex is an excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus rex who suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex ("I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection!") and the concern that he is not scary enough. Rex's worst fear (after Sid) is that Andy will get another, scarier dinosaur, but feels better after Buzz gives him a few pointers on how to roar more effectively. He is among the largest of Andy's toys, and is often depicted as the heaviest. He is voiced by Earl Boen in the Toy Story 2 video game. Comic irony is created by the fact that although Rex is a toy dinosaur he dislikes confrontation and is sensitive in nature. 'Slinky Dog' Slinky Dog (usually called just Slinky or sometimes Slink) is a toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky's head, feet, and tail are plastic and he is missing his pull string. Slinky also has a green collar. Slinky Dog is based on Slinky, a pull toy by James Industries, which was popular in the 1950s, 1960s and early 1970s. With the permission of James Industries, Slinky Dog was partially redesigned for the film by Pixar artist Bud Luckey to make him more appealing as an animated character. 'Hamm' Hamm is a wise cracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, and are often seen playing games, such as Battleship (with Hamm always winning). Out of all the toys, he is shown to have the most knowledge of the outside, often being very familiar with various gadgets that are shown, likely as an homage to Ratzenberger's famous role of mail carrier and bar know-it-all Cliff Clavin on the sitcom Cheers. 'Mr. Potato Head' Mr. Potato Head (often referred to as simply Potato Head) is a doll based on the real-life toy by Playskool. He is an outspoken and sarcastic potato-shaped toy: his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He is capable of retaining control over his parts even if they are several meters away from his main body. For example, he can still see if one or both of his detachable eyes are removed, as well as being able to move his hands if they are detached. The same thing applies to his "Mrs." counterpart, as she was able to see Andy in his room through her eye left behind. While this attribute is mostly used for comedic effect (i.e. as a running gag, he often finds himself being split or falling apart due to outside forces), it does have its uses, particularly in the second and third films. 'Mrs. Potato Head' Mrs. Potato Head is Mr. Potato Head's wife and female counterpart. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Potato Head is sweet and not hot-headed or impatient. Although mentioned as one of Molly's Christmas presents near the end of the first movie, she isn't seen until Toy Story 2. 'Bullseye' Bullseye the horse is the first toy with which Woody interacted in Al's penthouse. He was extremely happy to finally see Woody over a long time in storage. When Woody found a shelf full of collectibles of him and his roundup gang, Bullseye jumped to the record player while attempting to catch a toy snake fired from a toy boot by Woody. When Woody loses an arm, he attempts to get his arm back from Al, who is sleeping with a fallen bowl of scattered cheese puffs everywhere. Bullseye joins in and tries to help him. Woody told him to go and reminded him he's trying to get him to storage, but Bullseye licks him and wants to help, so Woody allowed him to. But he licked Al's cheesy fingers, but stopped when Woody told him to stop. Bullseye is shown to loathe fights as he hides in a can when Jessie jumps on Woody. He is also upset at Woody's intention to abandon the Roundup gang to return to Andy. Bullseye doesn't want Woody to leave and sadly looked at him when he stared at the vent, which is the way out. But Bullseye grins when Woody decides to stay with the gang. Category:1995 series debuts Category:Movies Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:3D animations Category:Action Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Pixar Animation Category:Disney Category:Rated G